


Late-Night Calls

by chaos_monkey, draculard



Series: Caught in the Act [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, General Ba'kif's Thighs, Just General Ba'kif choking out a bad guy with his muscular thighs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, That's the porn, Voyeurism, Which turns into regular old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Ba'kif's not sure what he expected when he got a midnight call from Thrawn, but it's certainly not this.
Relationships: Ba'kif/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Caught in the Act [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125047
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Thrawn Kinkmeme Fills





	Late-Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This a fill for a prompt from the [Thrawn kinkmeme](https://thrawnkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth.

The chirp of his communicator woke him, and because it had to be somewhere around midnight, Ba’kif knew immediately who was calling him. There was only one person who had the audacity not just to call him directly, bypassing his aide, but to also call him whenever he pleased, and that was Thrawn.

With a quiet groan, he rubbed the grit out of his eyes and held the comlink up to look at the display. Unsurprisingly, the incoming call was labeled “Thrawn.” More interesting, though, was that Thrawn was apparently requesting a video call, something Ba’kif had never known him to do. 

He settled back against his pillow, determined to stay comfortable, and clicked ‘accept.’ 

What he saw and heard killed the greeting on his lips.

The camera on Thrawn’s end was moving so quickly that all Ba’kif could see was a shaky dark blur; the camera seemed to be shifting rapidly from one end of the room to the other, and at one end, Ba’kif could catch a fleeting glimpse of artificial light, like the glow from a questis screen. It was difficult to explain the rapid shaking, but Ba’kif knew that Thrawn’s communicator was attached to his wrist.

And he could hear heavy breathing. And the sound of skin on skin. And— 

And a  _ recording  _ of some sort. Not the type of sensual holovids most officers watched when they were getting off in their private quarters. Ba’kif held the communicator closer to his ear, trying to identify the sound; it was some sort of news broadcast, he realized, with the presenter speaking in Csilla-standard Cheunh as she described— 

There was a light gasp. Even without words, Ba’kif recognized Thrawn’s voice and felt a thrill go through him, heat rushing straight to his groin. For a moment, he forgot completely that he was supposed to be listening to the broadcast.

“—an insurrection on the Godoan-occupied moon of Traltar,” the news anchor said. “The images you see now are civilian footage of—”

Oh. 

“—Supreme General Ba’kif personally handling a Godoan assassin,” the news anchor continued. “Let’s take a look.”

From Thrawn, there was a shivering sigh that ended in a low groan. The shaking of the camera slowed as he stroked himself languidly, rubbing his palm over the head of his cock and giving Ba’kif a brief and blessed glimpse of Thrawn’s face, his eyes half-closed in pleasure and fixed on the questis screen, his teeth flashing as he bit his bottom lip, his head tipped back.

Ba’kif remembered this news report. What Thrawn was seeing right now was Ba’kif, his arms bare and his skin streaked with sweat from a long battle, his hair in disarray. He’d taken down the Godoan commando by pinning him on the ground, Ba’kif’s legs wrapped around the commando’s neck, his thighs flexing beneath his trousers until the commando lost consciousness.

Thrawn was masturbating to a video of Ba’kif taking down an enemy soldier, and Ba’kif found he really didn’t mind that at all. He should say something, he told himself; he should alert Thrawn to the accidental video call, save him from further embarrassment. At the very least, he should end the call himself.

But he could feel his cock thickening against his thigh, and as he watched, the shaking of the camera sped up again — and Thrawn’s breath hitched — and he heard a low voice moan, “Ba’kif…”

It wouldn’t hurt to watch a little while longer, Ba’kif decided. 


End file.
